Jake Meets the Louds
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: Jake Stewart, my original Rugrats character, meets the Loud family, and surprises are in store for everyone involved.


A/N: My second fanfic. Props to Celrock, who helped me plan this out, details and all.

6 year old Jake Stewart sat in the back of his parents car. They were on the way to the airport, flying from California to Michigan, Royal Woods Michigan to be exact, where Jake's parents had some business meetings for most of the week. A family called the Louds arranged for him to stay at their place during his time there. Jake was excited. He was the type of kid who liked getting to meet and know new people.

Some hours later, the family's flight touched down. Jake hadn't minded the take off, but the landing had been a bit bumpy. The Louds, in Vanzilla, were there to greet them when they made their way through the airport. Introductions were exchanged, and Jake, along with what he'd packed, were on their way.

Lola was one of the first Loud kids to notice their new passenger. A grin spread across her face upon seeing him.

Soon, Jake was settled into the Loud's home, and Lincoln gave him the grand tour, showing him most of the house, accept Lori and Leni's room, which had a 'do not disturb' sign on it, not to mention what felt to Jake like a keypad of some sort on the dorr. Lincoln was sure Jake would be a better roommate then Lynn had been the one time she'd stayed in his room during the time her and Lucy had had a fight.

Jake got to know the family more over dinner, being introduced to them one by one, and managing to make friends with all of them, even Lori. All of them were impressed at how well he'd adapted to being blind, Lisa especially, who wanted to know as much as she could on the types of devices he used, which he was able to show her most of what he'd brought with him.

Later that night, as Lincoln was reading, he explained it to Jake, since Jake was unable to read comics. Lincoln was impressed when Jake informed him about audio versions of some of the comics, which he hadn't known about.

Next morning, Lola managed to wake Jake up using an air horn, causing him to mention something about what sounded to Lincoln like a leather canoe.

At breakfast, Lola couldn't help but stare at the blind Southerner.

Luan had her fun that morning by pranking Jake by putting salt in his breakfast tea, instead of the sugar he'd asked for, but, he did find it funny.

Later that day, Lola decided to talk to Jake, to see if he liked her. As they sat to talk, a photo fell out of his pocket. She examined it, curious to know what it was about. Jake was in it, and he was at lunch with someone. Another girl, with long red hair. She asked him about it. The girl turned out to be Sam, a student back at his elementary school who he had a crush on. Lola was furious, and would've ripped up the picture if Leni hadn't stopped her by calling for her and Lori to have a look at something she'd found. She assumed it was perfume. When all 3 smelled it however, they got a rude surprise. The "perfume" turned out to be knock out gas Lisa had been working on, and in a matter of seconds, all 3 were out like lights, as was Lily, who had smelled it too, and Lisa, who had gone to check on them, not knowing the gas hadn't cleared the room. All four of them were out for at least 4 hours. Fortunitly, no one else was effected, since Lisa had warned the others, and had made up some gas masks.

Before Jake knew it, the week was winding down. On his last night with the family, they offered to fix a dinner of his choice. He went with fish, along with roasted potatoes, and lemonade, which he almost spilled, due to Lucy surprising him.

"Does she always do that?", He wondered.

"We're still not used to it.", Lori told him, "She likes litterally scaring the daylights out of us." Jake and Lincoln celebrated their last night as roommates with several rounds of Battleship, a computerized version Jake had on his laptop. Both won a few rounds each before deciding to call it a night.

Next morning, after a breakfast of bacon, fried eggs and tea, with sugar this time, Jake's parents arrived for their ride to the airport for their flight back to California. Lola wanted to kiss him before he left as he made his way to the car, but Lynn, who to Lola's dismay had taken up weight lifting, managed to hold her back.

"Jake, no!.", Lola screamed. There was something sprayed in her face, then, she began feeling strange. "I love y-you.", Lola managed in between a yawn as some of Lisa's sleeping gas had been used on her. Lori warned Lisa never to use that sort of thing again, or, she'd hide her experiments. Lisa was able to keep that promise.

On the way home, Jake regailed his parents about the family, from their quirks to other things. He was sure he'd see them again very soon. Even if he didn't know when that would be, he was looking forward to it.


End file.
